


Recovery

by tetralibria



Category: Gravity (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автомобили спасательной миссии не сразу заметили небольшую фигуру в стороне от дороги. Всё произошло благодаря одному из специалистов, работающему с Райан в одной лаборатории, который в это время волнительно оглядывался по сторонам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

— Миссия под угрозой… — с усталой улыбкой выдохнула Стоун, едва на неё накинули тёплое одеяло.  
  
  
      Её усадили на заднее сиденье одного из автомобилей спасательной миссии НАСА, которые так вовремя успели подъехать к месту приземления спускаемого аппарата Шэньчжоу.  
  
  
      Стоун шла медленно, еле передвигая ноги. Вдыхая такой желанный и, теперь уже домашний, воздух, она думала лишь о том, что хочет всё забыть. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
  
— Слишком страшно, — еле слышно бормочет себе под нос Райан, сотрясаясь от нахлынувших слёз, которые не хотят соскользнуть по щёкам вниз. Её колотит от осознания того, через что она прошла за последние часы. И она хочет это забыть.  
  
      Запнувшись о небольшой камень, она останавливается, долго всматриваясь в поверхность родной планеты, и падает вниз, подбирая колени под подбородок и начиная качаться из стороны в сторону. Она пытается убаюкать себя, как позволила это сделать Анингаку, когда решила покончить с собой.  
  
  
      Автомобили спасательной миссии не сразу заметили небольшую фигуру в стороне от дороги. Всё произошло благодаря одному из специалистов, работающему с Райан в одной лаборатории, который в это время волнительно оглядывался по сторонам.  
  
— Миссия под угрозой… — шепчет Стоун, давая себе слабину и падая в объятия своего коллеги, содрогаясь от громкого плача.  
  
  
      Три месяца. Три месяца понадобилось доктору Стоун, чтобы отойти от всего произошедшего. Три месяца психотерапевтов, психологов, психиатров и их различных тестов на её внутреннее состояние.  
  
      Три дня понадобилось специалистам НАСА, чтобы вылететь на орбиту и забрать тела всех членов экипажа.  
  
  
      Кроме Ковальски. Он так и дрейфует по Вселенной, среди своих любимых звёзд и всходов и закатов Солнца.  
  
      Стоун улыбнулась от мысли о том, сколько раз он пересказывал свои любимые истории, повторяясь раз за разом. Но в следующую секунду её улыбка меркнет — он пожертвовал собой ради неё. Ради того, чтобы она смогла вернуться и рассказать всем духозахватывающую историю.  
  
      Каждую ночь она просыпалась от того, что снова и снова переживала моменты столкновения обломков со станцией, самопожертвования Мэтта, возвращения на Землю.  
  
      Она винила себя.  
  
      Она винила себя в том, что отказалась выполнять приказ. Решила проявить упорство, которое привело к невероятной трагедии человечества.  
  
      Спустя три этих кошмарно долгих месяца расследование причин появления обломков всё ещё длилось. Никто толком не имел понятия о том, почему русские выстрелили в свой собственный аппарат.  
  
      Она винила себя.  
  
      Она просыпается ночью. Вспотевшая, она тянет руку за стаканом воды и делает глоток, стараясь успокоиться. И, после нескольких минут тихого плача, засыпает вновь. Просыпается через полтора часа. И всё снова по кругу.  
  
      Полтора часа. Время прохождения обломков по орбите. Время, которое как уничтожило часть её жизни, так и возродило её.  
  
  
  
— Доктор Стоун, доктор Стоун! — слышится со всех сторон вокруг неё, ослепляя её глаза вспышками.  
  
      Она нервно сцепляет ладони в кулаки и крепко сжимает челюсти.  
  
      Репортёры кричат её имя, ожидая услышать сенсационные подробности. Сидящий рядом коллега подначивает её лёгким ударом локтя, отрывая от транса.  
  
      Стоун выпрямляется, придвигаясь ближе к микрофону.  
  
      Она делает небольшой глоток воды, прежде чем собрать все свои силы и вдохнуть кислорода. Чуть улыбнувшись, она начинает:  
— Я — единственная выжившая космического корабля Эксплорер. И я пришла рассказать вам умопомрачительную историю…


End file.
